Four-Leaf Clover Search
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Rhonda and Arnold decide to go on a stroll to Elk Island to see if they can find any four-leaf clovers, but will they be able to find what they're looking for? Arnold x Rhonda; Arnda


Hey folks, I bet you're surprised to see another Arnold x Rhonda (Arnda) one-shot in the making! Truth be told, I had this planned for Saint Patrick's Day, and since it's getting close to that day, I figured, why not release it today? Personally, I really enjoyed what I did with this one, but you guys tell me what you think when reading! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

A few months had passed since Arnold and Rhonda had begun to date, much to some people's approval and others's disdain, but some of them learned to swallow their pride, even if it was for a while. Indeed, Arnold Shortman and Rhonda Lloyd, ever since they had been together, have been quite a lovely pair that share some similar traits. In fact, it was one day out in the docks of Hillwood as Arnold and Rhonda were sitting on the boardwalk, looking over at Elk Island.

"Tell me, Arnold, why are we here on the docks?" Rhonda asked as she swung her feet and watched as some of the boats that were sailing had passed by.

"Well, I always heard you were a big fan of the ocean and watching the waters. I know this isn't really an ocean, but I hope this experience would be close enough to it." Arnold explained.

Rhonda turned as she gave a smile. "Heh, are you kidding? Arnold, anywhere you take me on a date, even if it is just a small date, is always an adventure."

"I suppose I can't argue with that." Arnold smiled as he turned back towards the island that stood in the lake as he couldn't give a smile. "You know, looking over at Elk Island, I can't help but think of all the adventures I had just going over there..."

"Two for me, three for you." Rhonda giggled. "I still remember the time we and the others went out to look for Wheezin' Ed's treasure."

Arnold gave a laugh. "Yeah, I seem to remember you eager to come along with us, even if we already knew you were rich."

"Well, Daddy had to cut my allowance that day. And I just didn't have enough to buy some new shoes I've been looking at." Rhonda gave a laugh.

"Yeah... who knew that we would somehow bust an operation of counterfeit pennies by accident?" Arnold shrugged.

"It was quite a bit of a surprise, I will admit." Rhonda gave a grin. "Still, at least it was better than the Pig War reenactment we had to do."

"Definitely." Arnold gave a grin as the two looked out in the lake... before Rhonda brought up another conversation topic.

"Do you think there are four-leaf clovers somewhere in the world?" Rhonda asked the boy.

Arnold looked over at Rhonda in confusion as he said, "What brought that up?"

"Well, as you already know, Saint Patrick's Day is coming in a few days..." Rhonda explained as Arnold looked vaguely curious at the girl.

"I didn't know your family celebrated Saint Patrick's Day." Arnold said in surprise.

"Oh, no, we don't. But we wear green for the occasion." Rhonda said... before giving a chuckle. "Come to think of it, you don't need to worry about not wearing green on Saint Patrick's Day because you're already wearing the color."

Arnold paused as he smiled towards Rhonda. "That would explain why you only wear green on that day..."

Rhonda eagerly nodded as she pulled out her hand mirror and looked at herself. "Well, of course. You have to be green to be fashionable. Green with envy blues, you know..."

Arnold gave a smile... before pausing. "Why the interest in four-leaf clovers, though?"

"I just thought I'd have one for a head decoration..." Rhonda explained as she pointed to her hair. "You know, just something for the occasion... hmmm... maybe there are some four-leaf clovers over at Elk Island!"

"Highly doubtful. I mean, nobody's actually SEEN a four-leaf clover around... nor has one ever really existed. If they did exist though, we'd be extremely lucky..." Arnold smiled.

"Maybe we can test that luck?" Rhonda raised an eyebrow towards her boyfriend.

Arnold put a hand to his chin. "You sure you don't want to do something else? Maybe I can find a four-leaf clover charm at a jewelry store."

"Maybe so, but it wouldn't be the same..." Rhonda sighed. "I think I prefer to explore Elk Island!"

Arnold looked at Rhonda in surprise, but gave a smile to the girl as he looked out towards the island. "Well, if your mind's made up... I suppose another walk around Elk Island couldn't hurt..."

* * *

Pretty soon, Arnold and Rhonda had arrived at Elk Island, all thanks to Sheena's uncle taking them there once again as the two went out towards the island, both of them holding hands. Rhonda gave a shiver as she said, "It's so strange to just walk around this island knowing you walked on it before..."

"It doesn't feel too strange to me... I've only been on this island almost three to four times." Arnold said as the two went deep in the trees of Elk Island. "And even so, there's nothing really new or surprising about this island that I haven't seen before..."

"Do you think the cave that that counterfeit penny operation was in is still open?" Rhonda asked as the two kept walking deep in the forest.

"I doubt it." Arnold said. "The last I heard, the police closed up that cave because of the discovery of that operation."

"Oh, good." Rhonda sighed in relief. "I was not looking forward to entering that cave again. Guess who found a skeleton while walking along the path. This girl!"

"Just relax..." Arnold said, squeezing the stressed Rhonda's hand as she took some deep breaths. "We don't need to worry about that now..."

"Y-yeah... I suppose you're right..." Rhonda sighed in relief as she noticed something a couple of miles away. "Oh! Hey Arnold! Look over there!"

Arnold blinked as Rhonda pointed in the direction she was looking. Arnold faced that direction and noticed a pile of clovers sitting around. Arnold gave a smile. "Looks like a small little patch of clovers?"

"Think there's a four-leaf clover somewhere in that pile?" Rhonda asked.

Arnold paused as he gave a grin. "Only one way to find out... are you willing to crawl down and look?"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to be upset over a little grass on my shirt and jeans." Rhonda laughed.

Arnold raised an eyebrow towards the fashionista as Rhonda noticed the look, before he assured her, "If the ground was wet, maybe. But dry is just fine."

The football headed kid gave a nod as he bent down and felt the ground. "Feels dry to me."

Rhonda, trusting the football-headed kid, smiled as she joined Arnold in crawling down as they both went to examined the pile of clovers. Rhonda turned to Arnold as she gave a smile. "What are the chances of finding a four-leaf clover in this patch?"

"I'd say the odds are one in 8,192 chance." Arnold calculated as Rhonda gave a grin.

"I like those odds." Rhonda said as she and Arnold began searching through each clover.

So, clover by clover with care, they searched and searched, and while it took pretty much about an hour or two, the clover that Rhonda wanted just wasn't in that pile.

"Shoot..." Rhonda sighed as she raised her head up. "And that was the last clover too..."

"I'm telling you, Rhonda, there is no way to find a four leaf clover. You need to be either extremely lucky to find one." Arnold explained.

"But I was really hoping to get one..." Rhonda sighed as she looked down. "I suppose it just wasn't meant to be..."

"Oh Rhonda, don't you worry..." Arnold gave a small grin as he kissed her cheek, making her blush a little. "There is still plenty of jungle to explore..."

Rhonda looked out and took a deep breath as she smiled. "Well, I suppose you're right."

"And even if we don't find a four-leaf clover, don't you worry." Arnold smiled as he held her hand. "You're just as lucky as you may think..."

Rhonda giggled as she returned the kiss to Arnold's cheek, making him blush. "You always know the right thing to say to perk me up, charming..."

With that, the two kids continued walking on Elk Island until they decided to give up their search for the time being and head straight back home, but they both learned a valuable lesson that day... that luck doesn't come in four-leaf clovers, but always comes with how you do things and what your heart truly desired...

* * *

And with that, we will end this one-shot! How did you guys like it? It's been a while since I wrote an Arnda one-shot, and I figured since Saint Patrick's Day was coming up, I would write something for the occasion, and you know how much I love my Arnda pairings! With that said, glad this could tide everyone over for a little while! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a very wonderful day!


End file.
